Mushroom
|Source = Franchise}} Mushrooms are a fungus found primarily in the game, School of Dragons. Later, the Hidden World location was introduced in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, which is primarily populated with mushrooms and fungi. NOTE: To avoid confusion, mushrooms are being placed under "Flora" on this Wiki, but in actuality mushrooms are fungi, not plants. Description Mushrooms are widely known as the fungal caps on stalks that appear in moist detritus around the world, though some species can deviate from this general shape. In fact the portion humans are familiar with is only the "fruiting body", or part that produces spores for reproduction. The main bulk of the fungus actually grows underground or through another substrate in the form of mycelium, which can somewhat resemble roots. Mushrooms, and fungi in general, are important parts of the ecosystem, as they are one of the organisms that help break down dead organic matter and make it available again to the food chain. Truffles are Ascomycota fungi whose fruiting body looks different than the typical 'mushroom' look. Instead truffles are shaped more like an irregular blob, often dark brown to white or off-white in coloration. Truffle fungus often have a symbiotic relationship with the roots of various tree species and the fruiting bodies are therefore found under trees. Function Edible mushrooms are mainly used as food in both the Franchise and real life, though care must be taken as many species of mushroom can also be toxic. Many truffles are highly prized for culinary use. A School of Dragons Farm Job indicates that Dragons can eat mushrooms, too, when it asks the player to supply mushrooms, chicken eggs, and dragon nip to make an omelet for Stormfly. In another School of Dragons Farm Job, mushrooms are implicated - along with black beans and beets - as being used to make face paints for Dragon Racing. Mushrooms are known to produce bright colors when used to dye natural fiber such as wool. In yet another Farm Job, mushrooms are used medicinally to make a tonic to help dragons deal with the harsh Berk winters. In actuality, mushrooms are occasionally employed in traditional Eastern medicine. During the "Hidden World" expansion in the game, mushrooms in the Hidden World Annex are harvested and used in an antidote to Deathgripper venom. With the release of pigs in School of Dragons, truffles were also released as the 'harvestable product' from the pigs. The in-game truffles can be fed to a player's dragons. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World The Hidden World is introduced in this third film, as the ancestral home of all dragons. It contains a bioluminescent organisms and light reflected from magma, but no sunlight. It is also rich in nutrients, allowing for the abundant growth of mushrooms and other fungi. One area of the Hidden World seen in the movie is titled the "Mushroom Forest". Games School of Dragons Mushrooms are cultivable plants in this game. They produce 6 mushrooms in 65 minutes. In ''Loki's Mirage there are several green mushrooms throughout the tunnels. In the food chain section, there is an image with two mushrooms. Truffles are harvested for the player by pigs. Images of mushrooms appear in Loki's Maze of Cheers during a labyrinth part. The Quest "Going Berserker" involves Snotlout being tricked by the Twins to eat a poisonous mushroom and getting sick from it. Fishlegs and Phlegma concoct an antidote using milk thistle seeds. With the introduction of the "Hidden World" Expansion, the Hidden World Annex appears and is populated with mushrooms - some bioluminescent - and corals. ''Dragons: Rise of Berk'' The mushroom is a collectible item that can be found when searching with the Foreverwing. It is used to complete Collections to obtain dragons or resources. A red mushroom is a decorative object the player can buy using the seasonal currency called Freya's Flower. References Site Navigation Category:Plants Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragon Food Category:School of Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Human Food